


Together

by Chyrstis



Series: But if we go, we go together [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to this. Of these nights, and the company she’s able to keep.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Sharky Boshaw/John Seed
Series: But if we go, we go together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely turning into a series once I sort through the finer details. In the meantime, here's something on the softer side of things.

“Hey.”

Hana ran her fingers through John’s hair, making him hum against her.

“John.”

“…Yes?” he replied, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Why am I the only one actually watching this right now?”

It wasn’t meant to sound like a protest, but after an hour – and she’d been paying close attention once restarting it from the beginning, dammit – she was the only person left tuning in. Awake and invested, and wondering why the hell the lead hadn’t bothered to say yes yet.

The irony of her thinking that hadn’t been lost on her at all, not with John’s recommendation to boot.

But that didn’t mean she had to admit it to him.

“I’ve seen this plenty of times before.” John’s eyes remained closed as he shifted, rubbing his cheek against her. “You haven’t, and Charlemagne is being Charlemagne.”

She looked to her left, taking in the sight of Sharky face-down in his pillow. Snoring softly, he was out like a light, and had been for who knows for how long now. Every now and then he’d try and use the arm slung across her to tug her closer, his hand sliding across her stomach as he flexed his fingers, only for it to return back to where it started.

Hana placed her hand over his, and grinned when Sharky mumbled something under his breath. Nothing she could actually make out, but the low rumble of his voice was always a welcome sound.

“We did wear him out.”

John chuckled. “Fair.”

“Though he’s not the one borrowing me as a pillow right now.”

“Also, fair.”

Earlier John had leaned on his arm while watching the movie with her, answering her questions – even if the more absurd ones only received an unamused look – and eventually took to fielding them all while keeping his head tucked into the crook of her neck. With her arm wrapped around him, he’d relaxed against her, his voice growing raspier with each word all while somehow still answering her coherently.

John moved in her arms, and pressed a kiss to her neck. “But you only have two, and seeing as they’re both spoken for, I decided this was the next best thing.”

“Me, huh?”

“Yes, you.” His mouth went to her collarbone, kissing her before resting his cheek against her chest again. “Is that a problem?”

Touching her softly, the contentment he gave off left her without words for a solid minute. Curled up with them, half-asleep as she felt every deep breath run through him, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the sight.

And yet, here she was. Laying here, knowing full well that this wasn’t some impossible thing.

Not anymore.

“Shit,” Hana muttered, coming back to herself. “Guess I need to figure out how to requisition a pillow now.”

John glanced up at her, confusion crossing his face, and she tilted her head towards him.

“They’ll let me do that, right? So, we’ll have three on hand no matter what? I mean, this can count as a ‘three-person unit’ to give me some wiggle-room. Even if you don’t stay the night, you’re here enough.”

Saying nothing, he kept his eyes set on her as she started idly twirling her hair around her finger. That helped her nerves a bit, but not enough to keep her from chewing on her lip as she thought it over.

“Or should I go the extra distance and just spit it out? Say it’s for someone near and dear to my heart, but a little rich in their tastes? Someone used to the finer ways of living that would prefer anything to a half-covered slab of a bed and some scratchy sheets-“

He cut her off, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a hard press, one that made her eyes slip shut as she tried to drag him closer, wanting to feel his full weight on top of her.

But John remained by her side, not pushing this to go its usual route as he gently held her there, his hand sliding to her chin as he withdrew.

“See?” he said, his voice rough. “I clearly made the right choice.”

“Seriously? I did say anything.” 

“…True.” A small kiss followed, lingering as she tried to chase him. “But I believe you’re selling yourself short. Thinking you’re only a few steps above a ratty sheet.”

“I said scratchy, not ratty.” The comment slipped out before she could stop it. Even in the face of how he was looking at her, she couldn’t resist.

“Which still implies the very same thing.”

Coming in close for another kiss, she tilted her head away just when he reached her. “Neither of which are very nice, darlin’.”

Sharky yawned next to her. “Yeah, what she said.”

Doing a double-take, she fell back against the bed, glad that that little jolt didn’t result in her smacking John in the face. She liked his nose, and accidentally breaking it was not the right way to show her appreciation.

“Jesus, Shark. You doing okay over there? I was hoping we wouldn’t wake you.”

Sharky rubbed his eyes before turning a bleary look onto them. “Eh, it’s alright. Just had to get in some quick shut-eye first, but now I’m missing shit and I don’t like that one bit. …What’s this about rats?”

Hana’s grin fell. “Nothing.”

“Nothing at all,” John replied, his voice tight.

That left Sharky frowning as he looked between them. “Yeah, sounds like nothing. You’re poking at each other over something there.”

She didn’t know which was worse, the rueful look she caught in John’s eyes, or that he was set on staring straight at the wall instead of her. Swallowing against the dryness in her mouth, she ignored the itch of the letters etched across her chest and let it slide.

“It’s just pillow talk, hon. Silly, literal pillow talk, as in we’re short one, so apparently that means I’ll have to do as a substitute.”

Taking in a good long look at them, Sharky idly rubbed at his face for a few seconds until what she said finally clicked. “Shit, why didn’t you say so?” He pulled his pillow out from under him and tossed it at John. “Here.”

It flew over him, plopping onto the bed, and John glanced over his shoulder at it. “And?”

“I don’t need it. This one’s always been a better pick, anyway.”

Hana barely lifted her other arm up in time before Sharky settled in, taking up a spot on her as well. While John was warm, he was a furnace, heating her all over as he wound an arm around her midsection. On a cold night this would’ve been a dream, but ten minutes of this here and she’d need to lose the sheet completely.

“God,” she said, wishing she could tug at the fabric, “you’re way too hot for your own good.”

That got a grin. “Real sweet of you to say that, babe.”

“But there’s also not a lot of space to spare, so…”

Mildly annoyed at the loss as well, John didn’t give a single inch. “Agreed.”

“So scoot over, or don’t. If you think I won’t hug the hell out of you, you’re gonna be disappointed. 'Cause I’m big on that.” His hand drifted up her side, tickling her as he moved it to slide his palm down John’s arm. “Real good at it too.”

Hana ran her hand down Sharky’s back, lightly tracing her nails over his skin. “I can vouch for that, and then some."

“See? You heard the lady. Top notch shit right here.” Giving him a light squeeze, Sharky followed it up with a wink. “Or I don’t know, your money back. ‘Less you want that in writing or something. Since you’re a lawyer and all that.”

The dirty look John had thrown at him grew sly. “Oh? I believe spoken agreements carry their own weight.”

“But I can’t light that shit on fire, so…you wanna tie me up? In red tape, yellow, whatever, fucking go for it, man. Might even end up liking it.”

“And here you wouldn’t even have to beg him to talk dirty to you. Legal jargon done right’s hot enough on its own, and we both know he's had plenty of practice.” Her grin was wicked now, and John’s glare only fueled it further. “Say, you want to team up on this?”

Ruffling Sharky’s hair, he leaned into every bit of her touch as a sleepy grin slid onto his face. “And hug it out?”

This time she didn’t bother being coy. Not in her tone, or in her gaze. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

"Two to one’s hardly fair, and you both know it," John scoffed, but didn’t make a move to get up or leave. No, there was a challenge to him now, teasing and tempting her in one, much like his deepening voice. “In fact, I’d say you’re counting on it.”

“Guess you’d better prep for it then. 'Cause you’re getting some of this soon as I can drag my ass over there,” Sharky said, only to have his words end in a yawn. “Yeah, you’re getting a full dose of this shit.”

Hana canted her head towards John. “From both of us, I hope you understand.”

“And would that be a threat, or a promise?”

“Hey,” Hana said, feigning hurt, “you know who you’re talking to, right? An officer of the law for one, and…”

“Former. With as sterling a reputation as one would expect a person befitting the role to have.”

For a flash, she nearly gave him the finger. Then dropped it, and her faint pout, in favor of holding her head high and proud. Not easy at all from her place on the bed, and the angle, but she tried. 

“Damn straight. But I still get in plenty of ‘Deputy-ing’ down here, which I think qualifies.” She punctuated the statement with a small poke to the tip of John’s nose instead, and couldn’t help but giggle at the reaction that earned. “Mr. _former_ lawyer.”

“Very well, _officer_. And what would we call dear Charlemagne here?”

 _Dear, huh?_ That was new, and might've made her smile more at the sound of it. 

“Well, he refused to let me deputize him. One, I don’t think I could’ve officially done it, and two, he claimed it’d ruin the whole outlaw thing he had going on. The whole roguish danger aspect.”

“Chicks get real hot over it. You say you’re on the run from the fuzz, looking to hide out anywhere and everywhere, and the clothes fly right off.”

Sharky’s hand moved over her, whisking the imaginary items off towards the back of the room. John’s eyes followed the motion as well, only to settle right back on her with his eyebrow raised.

Hana shrugged. “What? It’s hard to beat that kind of sex appeal. Lord knows I was struggling.”

“And seeing as I was doing the community a service, that netted me some serious local hero points. ...The whole helping bit, not the uh, clothes coming off quick part.”

“Which for some reason 'helping' was fine, while the whole lawman schtick wasn’t-“

“'Cause that kinda shit’s the thing that gets movies made about you. Books too, I guess, but they don’t put together fancy light shows for that, and that still ain’t as good a time as rigging and setting off flashbangs on a movie set. But say they would've called, wanting to get some of this on camera back before,” he said, gesturing between them. “They would've had to hire H and I on to make sure facts were straight, sharing some firsthand accounts of kicking ass and taking names, 'cause that's just how we roll. And it's so badass they'd throw a parade for us too, feeling so grateful they'd have to name three roads after us, or maybe a-

“…And with that,” John began, his tone flat, “I think the conversation’s successfully been derailed.”

Blinking for a few seconds, Hana shut her mouth and thought back through the last five minutes. Swearing under her breath, she winced. He would have a point here, wouldn’t he?

“Damn tangent. Anyway-”

“Was that a threat, or a promise?” John asked, set directly on her.

There it was. The thread she’d lost, or better put, danced around. The corner of her mouth curved up as she met his stare. “Well, by now isn’t it obvious?”

Walking her fingers up his shoulder, she draped her arm around his neck. When she didn’t pull him in closer, John slowly shook his head, even as his eyes told her otherwise.

“No? Still, not convinced?” Hana asked, batting her eyes at him.

“Not at all.”

Sharky slung an arm around John opposite her own, and leaned in close. “Lucky for you amigo, we’ve got that sorted for you.”

Almost nose to cheek with him, all John would’ve had to do to kiss him was turn his head, and Sharky didn’t hold back any of his growing grin. Especially not when John did turn, brushing his lips against his.

"And now?"

It was subtle at first, but the slow smile that curved across his face she wouldn't have missed for the world. “…A promise it is, then.”


End file.
